The UhOh Oreo in Pink
by Black Mary Janes
Summary: Just a cute little oneshot Rylor. Ryan tries to prove that he's black on the inside. Taylor laughs.


**So my DIL challenge wasn't coming along so great, so to distract myself I came up with this. I don't think it's so hot, but it was a good distraction for two hours. Just a cute little Rylor in which Ryan tried to convince Taylor that he's black on the inside. It was inspired by my friend Macauley who claims to be an Uh-Oh Oreo and by the Jason Mraz song featured in here called "The Geek in Pink". **

**Disclaimer: Jason owns the song. Disney owns the proper nouns. **

* * *

Open Mic Night at East High's Wildcat Café was always a bit of an adventure, both for those bold enough to take the stage, and the viewers who could turn from friendly supporters to vicious hecklers in an instant. Last Friday night was no exception. Although I wasn't really partying. I'm not exactly a party person, if you catch my drift. I was in my new position, between Sharpay and Kelsi. It seems that with every break-up and hook-up, we move our position. No one really wants to be near Troy and Gabriella anymore, so they don't really move. But the rest of us have been playing musical chairs for most of the semester. When Chad and I called it off, he moved in between his boys while I sat with Kelsi and Martha. Then Jason traded Kelsi in for Martha (Which I still don't understand. Seriously. He traded her. How do you even do that?), meaning Martha moved in between Troy and Jason. That pushed Sharpay around towards my side, with Ryan kind of dangling at the end. He didn't seem to mind too much, though.

Unlike Sharpay, who was clearly unhappy that night. "Tay, can you switch seats with me?" She asked, running her fingers through her hair. Ryan had told me a while ago that she only touched her hair like that when she was distracted, so I didn't argue.

"Sure." We jumped down from our stools (Well, I jumped; Sharpay's long legs found the ground a little more gracefully) and walked around each other, finally settling down again. Now I was between Sharpay and Ryan. I rolled my eyes to myself, marveling at my luck. Not only was Sharpay now occupied, but I had the object of my growing affection to myself. I sighed contentedly.

"Aww, come on Taylor." Ryan rolled his eyes in a mirror image of me. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"Oh, no!" I replied quickly. I couldn't believe how stupid I had just been! I mean, in private it's one thing. But not when he's right in front of me. "I don't mind. Really."

"Tay." He gave me a frank look over his glass of iced tea. "I think I know what that eye roll means."

"It's nothing to do with you." I said sincerely. "I was just thinking about our seating arrangements. They're rather ridiculous." I motioned over to our friends.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I guess your status is based on where you sit. The closer you are to the loser end," He motioned to himself. "The worse you are."

"Ryan, you know that's not true." I laughed. "You're not a loser. Anyway, we're not even in a line. We're in a circle."

He shrugged. "Good point." He grinned mischievously. "Then how is this circle broken up?" he glanced around. "Because I see a color line."

"What?" I asked, surprised. I glanced around again, and saw that he was almost right. Chad, Zeke, and I were on the opposite side as Troy, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, and Sharpay. It was almost perfect, save for one person.

"Ryan, there's no color line." I laughed. "You're over here on the black side. Sharpay is over there." I pointed.

"There is too a color line!" Ryan said indignantly.

"So you're telling me you're black?" I asked, amused. Ryan Evans, the quintessential white boy, was now pointing out color lines that he broke.

"I'm an Uh-Oh Oreo." Ryan grinned.

I nearly choked on my soda. "Are you serious?" I managed to say.

"What, you can't see it?" He asked, spreading his arms wide.

"I see the Uh-Oh." I smirked. "But no Oreo."

"I have mad skills." He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. "You just haven't seen them."

"Oh really?" I asked over the applause for the last brave soul onstage. "Then prove it." I motioned towards the stage.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his eyes growing wide.

"What, Big Bad Black Ryan isn't scared, is he?" I taunted gently.

"No!" He said instantly. "Not really." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so I'm nervous." He admitted. "But I'll still do it."

"Good!" I said, satisfied.

"For a price." He added.

"What?" I turned back to him.

"That I get to name." He finished. "Once I have complete the challenge."

I eyed him carefully. "Fine." I finally agreed. "If you take the sweatshirt off."

He looked down at himself. He was looking sharp with his dark jeans and white East High sweatshirt. But I was more concerned with the pink polo underneath.

"You really are out to get me, huh Tay?" He asked, unzipping the sweatshirt.

"Yup." I grinned, taking the fluffy material from him. "Now go up there and prove yourself, white boy."

He grinned and stood up. It was then that Chad finally turned around, looking amazed.

"He's actually going to do it?" He asked in amazement.

"Yeah." I said, amazed. He was already halfway to the stage when everybody else went silent. Sure, open mic meant anyone, but seeing Ryan walk up there, in his bright pink polo shirt, was a bit of a shock.

"And…it looks like Ryan Evans is coming up to freestyle." The bewildered emcee announced before awkwardly backing off the stage.

"Hey guys." Ryan said, the mic looking almost natural in his hands. "I'm just up here to prove to my girl that I really am an Uh-Oh Oreo." The small room erupted in laughter as Ryan found his beat. Chad raised his eyebrows at me, but smiled. Just as the room died down, he began his own brand of rapping.

"Well, let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Well, isn't it delicious, crazy way that I'm kissin'  
'Cause baby listen to this, don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see

I don't care what she might think about me  
You can vibe without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you on  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away  
Like the geek in the pink"

The room erupted in cheers. Everyone was clapping and/or yelling. Ryan turned a delicate pink before replacing the mic and jumping off the small stage. Everyone at the table were muttering to each other, wondering what had prompted Ryan's suddenly dabble into rap. Only Chad and Zeke looked my way.

"You know, I only heard half of that conversation, but it sounds like someone was flirting." Zeke said.

"Maybe." I blushed. Chad laughed.

"As long as he takes care of you, I'm fine with it!" Chad said when Zeke gave him a look.

"Like I need your permission!" I hissed.

"You don't need it, but it helps." Chad said with a shrugged. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, did I prove to you that I'm black on the inside?" Ryan asked, dropping back into his chair.

"I don't know about your girl, but you proved it to me!" Zeke said, and every one laughed.

"So what's this price you want?" I asked, trying and failing to suppress my grin.

"Later." He said. I rolled my eyes, but allowed myself a small smile.

Finally we all got bored, and decided it was time to head home. We divided up the rides, and it ended up being me, Kelsi, and Ryan in Sharpay's car. We chattered the whole way, sometimes about the musical, sometimes about Ryan's turn at the mic, and sometimes about nothing at all. We dropped off Kelsi before heading to my house.

"I think I'll walk Taylor to the door." Ryan said as I was getting out. I looked back to catch a fleeting glance of Sharpay's raised eyebrows before she regained her look of cool disinterest.

"Okay." She said with a slight shrug.

I was closing my door as Ryan opened his. "I'll walk you up." He said with a small smile. I returned the gesture, but kept my silence all the way until my door.

"Look, Taylor." He suddenly said as I searched for my house key. "I know this might be a little weird, and I want you to be honest, but I have to ask you." He paused for breath, and then continued. "I really like you. I was just wondering if we could be more than friends."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Suddenly it all made sense. Ryan and Chad were friends. Even if I was Chad's ex, we had ended it amicably enough that he would nudge Ryan my way. He'd let Sharpay know too. That's why she switched seats. Chad and Sharpay had played matchmaker, in their own twisted way.

"You know, that's the best idea you've had all day." I said, my hands finding his. He pulled them away, preferring to wrap them around my waist.

"What, you didn't like my rapping skills?" He asked, pulling in closer.

"Oh no, they were fine." I said softly. "But I'm sure your kissing skills are a bit better."

"Let's find out." He said. Our lips met in a rush of heat and electricity. It felt like only a few seconds, but must have been longer, and Sharpay finally had to interrupt us with a sharp honk from her car. We pulled apart slowly, both grinning sheepishly.

"Looks like I should go." He said. I nodded, not sure where my words were. "I'll see you tomorrow." He added. I nodded. He smiled, gave me one more quick kiss and headed down the path. I was almost inside when I turned back.

"Hey Ryan!!" H looked up, halfway in the pink convertible. "Does this mean I'm your girl?"

He laughed. "Only if I can be your guy!"

"Deal!" I yelled back. He smiled, and got in the car. I let myself in, closing the door and watching him drive away. I waited until he was off my street before letting out a loud squeal of sheer delight.


End file.
